


witness

by deadeels



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? maybe, Breakfast, Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeels/pseuds/deadeels
Summary: genji shimada is tired of seeing his friends fucking.





	witness

Genji, unfortunately, has been privy to many more ‘secret moments’ among those on his team in a relationship than he thinks is reasonable. It’s hard to tell whether it’s due to the stealth his new body affords him, or if the universe itself simply _hates_ him, but this much is true: Shimada Genji is tired of seeing his friends fucking.

He adores Overwatch and all its members, loves seeing his friends happy, but that only goes so far. There comes a point where not even meditation can erase the things he sees, and he’s sure Zenyatta has had to hide a chuckle more than once at Genji’s distress - particularly when he was told of a more memorable occasion from Genji’s Blackwatch days that involved the strike commander, Reyes and a very unfortunate kitchen table.

 _(We_ eat _here, Gabe, are you fucking serious?)_

Nevertheless, these situations are not always sexual. Sometimes they’re just.. _sweet_ , and these moments Genji does enjoy witnessing, even if he turns away after a moment to give them privacy - something that the Genji of ten years ago would scoff at him for. He thinks he’s made some improvements.

Despite his seemingly-endless bad luck when it comes to finding his team members in compromising positions, he thanks every deity there is that he has only ever caught his brother and Jesse engaged in the latter, not the former. (Forget destroying his body, Hanzo has no right to impose upon the sanctity of his _mind_ as well.) He’d never caught them at it in public, which was not a surprise, considering how much Hanzo valued his privacy. He hasn’t even _heard_ them, despite Jesse’s room being one door down from his.

Not that he’s complaining, of course. He’d rather see the moments like _this._  

There’s not many of them on the base this morning - the majority of those who were had just gotten back from a long-term recon mission, which meant it was only fair that those who had remained were now given the task of attending the monthly meeting with diplomats from various countries. Genji secretly appreciated the fact that, with his body, he was much better off doing said recon than meeting with people who still held prejudices against anyone vaguely omnic-looking.

Those who are around are in the kitchen, sprawled over various booths and chairs, re-learning how to inhabit the space after so much time away. Hana is perched on top of a table, cross-legged and facing Lúcio, who is in a similar position. There’s a plate of biscuits between them that they munch down on happily, talking about whatever 20 year old celebrities talk about when they aren’t saving the world.

The biscuits are courtesy of McCree, who has taken the liberty of cooking them a ‘good ol’ fashioned American breakfast.’ It isn’t bad, Genji finds, despite his general distaste for greasy food, and even Dr. Ziegler has a plate in front of her that she seems to be unabashedly digging into. Genji meets her eyes and flashes her a thumbs up, which makes her blush and reach for her napkin to dab it daintily across her mouth. “We all have our vices, Genji,” she says warningly, challenging him to comment. Genji gives her a look of mock-hurt.

“I would never question your judgement, Dr. Ziegler,” he says, sincerely as he can manage, and she hides a smile behind a bite of her biscuit.

McCree himself is - _juicing oranges,_ of all things, as if he couldn’t possibly settle for the orange juice brought in from the city below them, he has to make it all by himself. Or perhaps not alone, for Hanzo is across from him with an eyebrow raised, likely following the same line of thought as Genji.

Hanzo flicks his eyes upwards to meet his own and then rolls them as if to say _‘look at what my idiot cowboy is up to now.’_ Genji gives him a smile with teeth before returning to his own breakfast happily. He hadn’t been able to taste, originally - the technology simply hadn’t been there, taste buds too complex to recreate; but that was years ago, and now he could taste almost as well as he could when his tongue was organic. It is still dulled, but that is of no consequence as Genji can now beat McCree at chili-eating contests _somewhat_ fairly, but still not without an advantage. He supposes it explains why he suddenly doesn’t mind the nuances of American cuisine, at least, and resolves to coerce McCree into making him a burger sometime.

After a while McCree ceases his juicing of the oranges, makes sure everyone has a glass, and goes over to a table with Hanzo trailing behind him. Hanzo’s plate is, predictably, much less full than McCree’s own, but Genji knows he would not eat the food if he did not enjoy it to some extent. His brother’s ass-kissing days are firmly behind him, not even for someone he is totally head-over-fucking heels for.

They slide into one of the booths, Hanzo drawing his prosthetics up cross legged beneath him and McCree settling in across from him. McCree says something that makes Hanzo glare weakly, smile tugging at his lips - probably a comment about how he’s like a damn cat, always has to be curled up no matter where he is. It was the same at the Shimada Castle; Genji would spend hours looking for his brother after Sojiro snapped at him, only to find him with his knees pulled up to his chest in a crawlspace, or on the roof sitting like he is now.

Angela clears her throat pointedly and Genji sticks his tongue out at her before resettling his gaze on them across the room, courteously pretending she isn’t doing the same. (She’s always been an incorrigible gossip, despite her utterly professional demeanor.)

McCree is focused on his food, attempting to coax a bit of runny egg onto his toast without it sliding off, and Hanzo is just.. staring at him. Not in a creepy way, like Genji and Angela are totally doing now, but it’s more of a _look,_  like he’s seeing McCree for the first time in some revolutionary way, like he’s just had a life changing epiphany. (Knowing Hanzo, he probably has.) McCree is completely oblivious to the scrutiny and Genji can see his mouth moving as he most likely spins some highly-embellished tale for Hanzo’s entertainment, but he can tell his brother isn’t listening. Even from this distance the look on his face is clear - eyes widened, mouth opened just a bit, features all around indescribably _soft._

McCree finally looks up and Genji can see his concern at Hanzo’s lack of reaction to his story. He says something, reaches over and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo closes his eyes and swallows.

When his eyes open again he’s smiling -  as much as Hanzo _can_ smile, anyway -  and the concern is melting off McCree’s face as quickly as it came.

Genji chooses this moment to look away, as he is wont to do. He’s satisfied his sappy heart for today, he thinks.

Across from him, Angela smiles and sips her orange juice.


End file.
